Hasta que me olvides
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Existen personas difíciles de olvidar, que pasan por nuestra vida y que quizás, sin darnos cuenta, son la clave de nuestra felicidad, pero nos negamos a ver eso en el camino. Seto descubrirá que Joey es más que un simple recuerdo de su pasado y tendrá que luchar contra sí mismo para aceptar lo que durante años sin saber se prometió negar... Fanfic de chico x chico, YAOI
1. Monotonía

**Hasta que me olvides**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Kazuki Takahashi, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

La vida de adulto de Seto Kaiba no era tan divertida como sus momentos de juventud, cuando era feliz participando en duelos, pero desde la desaparición del faraón ya nada tenía sentido, Yugi se volvió una persona poco interesante para él, así que estaba retirado de todo eso, ahora solo estaba dedicado a sus negocios con Kaiba Corp y cuidando de Mokuba como siempre, aunque su hermanito insistía en que ya no lo necesitaba, él vivía lejos estudiando muy pronto la Universidad.

Un día tiró con fastidio todos sus papeles y salió hecho una furia de la oficina, bastante cabreado porque se sentía devastado debido a la monotonía. En la calle comenzó a llover pero él no se refugió en ningún lado, continuó caminando hasta que se topó con un negocio de comida que se veía muy abandonado, pero las letras afuera estaban llamativas, aprovechó que no tenía sus ostentosos autos ni se veía muy acaudalado como siempre, entró

—Hola señor ¿Qué le ofrecemos? En este lado puede ver el menú —señaló el dependiente uno de los muros, Seto miró y se sentó también

—Un plato de ramen y un poco de sake por favor

—Enseguida

Seto miró hacia afuera, la lluvia continuaba con su torrente y se sintió bien nostálgico por ello, recordó aquellos días de duelos, a todos, a quienes se negaba a llamar amigos, a quienes no dudó en nombrar enemigos, todos estaban en su memoria, pero uno en especial, alguien que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas

—Aquí tiene —el dependiente le dejó lo que pidió y se retiró, Seto comenzó por el sake

Continuó comiendo hasta que acabó que siguió y siguió bebiendo sake y más sake, sin medirse para nada, no estaba muy acostumbrado a él, pero se sintió confiado. Pidió su cuenta y pagó, pero cuando se quiso levantar se sintió todo mareado y tropezó

— ¿Está bien señor?

—Llama… un taxi —pidió con dificultad al hablar, después cayó al suelo a punto de desmayarse, viendo el foco arriba de él, le encandiló

—Señor, señor —llamó todo asustado, pero Kaiba no respondió

— ¡Ya vine! Pero ¿qué pasa? —una tercera voz que a Seto le resultó familiar, pero no vio a nadie, no se podía mover —Pero si es

Finalmente esa persona que apenas llegó se mostró poniéndose frente a él, su rostro todo oscuro por la luz del foco en la nuca, pero alcanzó a distinguir un poco

—Debo estar soñando —habló pero su voz no se oía para nada —Joey Wheeler

—Hey, oye, oye, despierta —llamó la voz en la lejanía, pero él se quedó dormido, cansado y borracho

…

Abrió los ojos y poco a poco se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, de golpe se sentó sobre la cama, aturdido y con un enorme dolor de cabeza, todo mareado. No se fijó ni por donde pisó, localizó el baño en ese pequeño lugarcito y vomitó todo lo que pudo

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la voz de anoche a su lado, Seto volteó rápido dejando de limpiarse la boca que enjuagó después de vomitar

Lo de anoche no fue un sueño, ahí estaba Joey observándole impávido, le sonrió después

—Seto Kaiba ¿Quién iba a decir que te vería así? No esperé encontrarte nunca de nuevo, menos de esta forma

El otro continuó sin creérselo, lo miró todo asombrado

— ¿Perdiste el habla?

—Dime ¿en dónde estoy?

—En mi casa ¿dónde más?

— ¿Esta porquería es tu casa? —preguntó todo mala onda, a su alrededor vio solo un cuartucho simple, cama en el suelo, un baño cutre, un estante con basura, o lo que él llamaría como tal, la ropa en un intento de clóset y ya, todo

—Eres un maleducado como siempre —dijo Joey todo molesto, colocando sus manos en la cintura

—Dime ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste?

— ¿Qué te hice? —exclamó indignado pero riéndose —Eso quisieras

—No te pedí que me trajeras

—Estabas desmayado y no quise traerle problemas a mi jefe, pudimos tirarte en la calle ¿sabes?

—Dijiste ¿tu jefe? ¿Trabajas en esa pocilga?

—Muy pocilga pero comiste ahí ¿eh? Hipócrita

—Bueno ya —lo calló con prepotencia —Nunca creí que llegarías solo a ser el empleado de un restaurante tan solitario como ese ¿Qué fue de tu vida?

—Oh vaya, Seto Kaiba esta preocupado por mí —exclamó sorprendido

—Solo siento curiosidad, no te confundas, en todo caso no respondas, no me importa —lo miró bien feo y le dio la espalda — ¿Es otro día?

—Claro bruto

Kaiba lo miró feo por decirle así pero esta vez no respondió

—Dime —Kaiba miró a su alrededor y notó que esa cama donde despertó era la única — ¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntó alterado

—Juntos pero no revueltos —aclaró preocupado de recibir un golpe

—Te lo dije antes, no te pedí nada, no vuelvas hacer algo así —regañó todo molesto y Joey se indignó por su falta de tacto

—Eres un cretino, no quise abandonarte a tu suerte y así me tratas

—Has lo que quieras, me voy —buscó su gabardina que vio colgada por ahí y se puso los zapatos, sin un gracias salió de la pequeña casa de Joey

— ¡Malagradecido! —gritó desde dentro, Seto sonrió, extrañó mucho aquellos insultos.

—Pero ¿Qué le sucede a este idiota? —enojado por la actitud mala de Seto, Joey golpeó la puerta de su casa, si ese maldito se volvía a cruzar en su vida, le rompería todos los dientes.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Comencé otro fic, espero les guste, no abandonaré los otros y seguiré escribiendo one shot, espero me sigan leyendo, gracias por todos sus follow, sus favorite y reviews**


	2. La propuesta de Kaiba

Un viernes más llegó, día en que Joey recibía su paga de la semana, por lo que estaba muy contento desde la mañana, cobraría su cheque y por la noche llamaría a Serenity como cada quincena lo hacía, ella se había casado con Tristán hace dos años y ahora vivían en el extranjero, al principio él se opuso rotundamente a la relación pero cuando los vio tan enamorados no hubo más que aceptar la relación de los dos y ahora estaba todo contento

—Wheeler, lleva este pedido y regresas por tu sueldo, cerraremos por la tarde ¿de acuerdo? hoy tengo cita con el médico —dijo el jefe a su empleado y él se puso bien contento, más de lo que estaba

Pasó una semana muy buena, tanto que olvidó todo lo que pasó con el grosero de Kaiba a quien esperaba no volver a ver en toda tu vida

Subió a su motocicleta de repartidor y se fue con la comida que encargaron, en su pantalón iba la nota con la dirección, esa era la última entrega del día y ya se sentía todo relajado, nada de estrés

Detuvo la moto frente a una gran empresa y corroboró la dirección, luego miró el logo de la compañía y su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo, decía 'Kaiba Corp."

—Debe ser una broma —farfulló bien molesto, volvió a ver esa dirección y sí, era la misma

Joey maldijo su suerte, pero entró con el pedido en mano y caminó a donde estaba la recepcionista, sonreía como tonta pero Joey sabía que era parte de su trabajo y que a lo mejor hasta quería gritarle groserías, la mirada la delató

—Hola, vengo a dejar esto, ahí está la nota con el costo —dijo como mirando para todos lados y esperando no encontrarse al maldito de Seto por ahí

—Ah sí, el señor Kaiba me pidió que le dijera que pase directamente a su oficina —respondió con su robótica voz, Joey se sentía todo indignado

— ¿Qué dice? Es absurdo

—Lo siento pero así me lo pidió. Último piso, el elevador está al fondo por el pasillo y luego a la izquierda —indicó con santos y señas

—Maldición —enojado caminó a donde le indicó la señorita medio robótica

Joey subió al piso indicado, apenas llegó una puerta se abrió, ahí no hubo secretaria ni nada, caminó hacia dentro y vio todo tan limpio y formal, también lujoso, digno de todo el dinero que Kaiba tenía, no sintió ni un poco de envidia

Caminó mucho hasta que finalmente vio a lo lejos el escritorio del jefe supremo de esa compañía, el desagradable y malagradecido Seto Kaiba que todavía tenía la desfachatez de sonreír con cinismo y haciéndolo sentirse todo molesto e indignado

—Bienvenido Wheeler —dijo con su sonrisota sardónica

—Estoy cansado de tus tontos juegos, ten tu comida —contestó enojado, aventando la comida sobre el escritorio —Y no creas que soy estúpido, esto fue a propósito

—Claro que fue a propósito, eres estúpido si crees que no lo hice tan obvio y es tu gran descubrimiento —rio todo divertido haciéndolo enojar mucho más

—Dime ¿qué pretendes malnacido?

—Quiero compensarte lo del otro día

— ¿Eh? —preguntó confundido

—Aunque no lo creas soy una persona muy generosa, siéntate por favor —mostró el asiento y él también se sentó del lado opuesto del escritorio, Joey le hizo caso

—Explícame por favor

—Te ofrezco trabajo aquí, como mi secretario personal

— ¿Qué dices? —se paró de la pura impresión pero después se sentó de vuelta —Debes estar bromeando

—Claro que no, te vi en ese restaurante sin futuro y te ofrezco un mejor empleo, con mejor paga y prestaciones —dijo borrando su sonrisa, ahora hablaba el empresario

—Estás loco, jamás seré tu empleado, es una locura —todo indignado lo miró feo

—Eres orgulloso, pero necesitas el dinero, admítelo, vives en la basura

—No te permito que me hables así —volvió a ponerse de pie y golpeó el escritorio, ese Kaiba estaba traspasando los límites y él no se lo pensaba permitir por nada del mundo

—Sé que cambiarás de opinión —del escritorio agarró un papel y escribió una cantidad de dinero, lo extendió hacia Joey y a él casi se le salen los ojos al verla, consideraba que la paga era demasiada para ser un secretario

—Por Dios —todo sorprendido se agarró de los pelos, luego miró a Kaiba —No quiero saber que clase de trabajo terminaré haciendo si la paga es así

—Esta empresa es muy grande y el trabajo es mucho, no pienses tonterías —regañó todo avergonzado, por primera vez alguien lo hizo sentirse así

—Lo pensaré —dijo mirando ese papel, la cantidad era muy buena, pero seguía sin confiar en ese tal Kaiba —Te doy una respuesta mañana

—La quiero hoy mismo —respondió sin dudarlo un solo momento, Joey quedó bien sorprendido por esa determinación

—Acepto —habló casi por inercia, Seto sonrió mucho

—Te espero este lunes, ah, y cómprate buena ropa —lo miró como si fuera un pordiosero, sacó de su cajón una tarjeta de crédito de la empresa —Con esta compra ropa y zapatos, la usarás para los gastos de tu persona que sean para esta empresa ¿te queda claro?

Joey dijo que sí con la cabeza y miró la tarjeta, era Platinum

—Luego te doy una personal donde se te depositará la nómina

—Sí

—Llega a las 9 en punto, no más ni menos ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo Joey movió su cabeza para decirle que sí pero sin decirle nada hablando

—Puedes retirarte, ahora

—Gracias, supongo

Joey se paró del asiento y miró de nuevo a quien sería de ahora en adelante su jefe, sin entender porque dijo que sí, el no quería trabajar para los Kaiba, pero no pudo decir que no y sabía que no solo era por esa maravillosa paga que le prometían

Seto sonrió mucho porque obtuvo lo que quiso, como casi siempre

Cuando Joey Wheeler se marchó Kaiba suspiró y miró por su ventanota

—No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto ¿Qué me importa que viva con lo mínimo? Ese idiota

Quizás porque pasó tantos años dentro de una monotonía absurda o porque ya no era un adolescente, pero quería sentirse cerca de alguien que lo uniera al pasado que tanto anhelaba, los duelos, las batallas, los torneos, nada de eso existía ya y él estaba muy solo, sin su hermano, sin una novia que le acompañara, no tenía a nadie, solo dinero y sus propiedades, la compañía, pero nada de eso lo hacía feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi, hasta el próximo!**


	3. Primer día

Joey se miró al espejo no menos de cincuenta veces antes de estar completamente seguro de que aquella vestimenta es la que su nuevo jefe esperaría ver, un traje color oscuro acompañado de una camisa color blanco y corbata a juego con el traje, parecía sin duda un tipo aburrido de esos de los que solía burlarse antes

Tomó el transporte público ante las miradas curiosas de todos alrededor y llegó hasta el elegante edificio, la recepcionista le dio su nuevo gafete que ya Kaiba había mandado hacer el mismo día que aceptó el puesto y subió hasta la oficina en el último piso. Seto no llegaba aún

Ansioso esperó dentro pero no se atrevió a sentarse siquiera pues estaba muy nervioso, era su primer día como empleado del desgraciado de Kaiba y no deseaba cometer ningún error

—Ah vaya —oyó la voz de su presumido jefe desde el otro lado. No esperó mucho más de quince minutos ahí

—Buenos días —saludó formalmente

— ¿Eres mi secretario o mi guardaespaldas? —preguntó burlonamente y Joey se puso todo molesto por esa actitud tan maldita

—Quise vestir lo más formal posible

—Exageraste —dijo sin evitar herir sus sentimientos, incluso rio un poco

—Pero

—Anda, iremos por otra cosa —señaló la puerta de salida y Joey dudó en caminar o no — ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos toda la mañana

—Compré ropa muy parecida a esta y no sé si aún haya presupuesto —dijo todo nervioso

—En Kaiba Corp siempre hay presupuesto —respondió bien altanero y Joey resopló enojado, su jefe era un presumido sin remedio, siempre dejando abajo a los demás mostrando su dinero y poder —Date prisa —levantó la voz

—Ya voy, voy —dijo agitando sus manos y avanzando a la puerta

—Señor Kaiba, así te referirás a mí en adelante ¿entiendes? —Joey lo miró indignado cuando le dijo aquellas palabras, pero no rezongó

—Como diga, señor Kaiba —habló todo sarcástico pero lejos de enojar a Seto él sonrió sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Viajaron en el lujoso auto de Seto que él mismo condujo sin chofer ni nada porque amaba sus autos de colección y no dejaba que nada ni nadie los tocara, eso incluía al tarado de Wheeler por muy que ahora fuera su secretario personal

Llegaron a la tienda donde personalmente Kaiba compraba toda su ropa y sin pedirle opinión de nada escogió varios atuendos pero ninguno un traje, aunque toda era ropa formal y costosa, Joey esperaba algo pomposo pero no fue asi y ahora entendía porque su jefe no quería que vistiera de aquella forma tan exagerada, él también eligió unos pares de zapatos

—Pruébate todo esto y vas saliendo para que te vea —indicó como si fuera su hijo o su esposa, a Joey eso no le gustó pero carraspeando se alejó y le hizo caso

Kaiba aprobó absolutamente todo lo que consideraba que le quedó bien a Joey y desechó lo que pensó no le quedaba para nada y así salieron de ahí como con unas veinte bolsas de ropa y unas cinco de puros zapatos. Joey nunca había tenido tanta ropa en toda su vida y se sintió un poco avergonzado pero le gustó esa experiencia de que Seto le comprara ropa y más aun que la eligiera porque se notaba el buen gusto

Wheeler salió de la tienda también con otra ropa diferente a la que tenía cuando entró y era de la que Seto le compró para el trabajo, ahora se sentía bien contento

—Dime ¿desayunaste? —preguntó mientras conducía de regreso a la empresa

—En realidad no —respondió Joey un poco apenado

Cuando oyó la respuesta Seto se dio una vuelta forzosa y cambió de carril haciendo que Joey se estampara contra la puerta aunque traía el cinturón de seguridad

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó todo nervioso con el corazón que casi se le sale del pecho

Kaiba carraspeó un poco

—Disculpe ¿Qué le sucede señor Kaiba? —cuestionó en un tono más formal aunque en realidad se estaba burlando de él

—La empresa no se hará responsable si te desmayas en pleno horario de trabajo, iremos a desayunar —respondió todo serio, pero a Joey esa respuesta no le convenció

—Si tú lo dices. Quiero decir, si usted lo dice señor Kaiba

—Así me gusta, poco a poco te acostumbrarás —sonrió con esa forma arrogante que solía hacerlo pero mirando al frente, Joey lo vio de reojo y por un segundo lo miró muy guapo

Wheeler agitó la cabeza un montón de veces para apartar de su cabeza ideas tan ridículas.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante donde los empleados conocían a Kaiba porque todos lo saludaron muy educadamente y con una gran sonrisa, Joey pensó que a lo mejor su jefe era muy generoso con las propinas, porque su trato era igual de frío que con todos los demás

Se sentaron en una mesa que siempre estaba reservada para su jefe, al menos así lo oyó de parte del encargado de las mesas, estuvieron muy bien atendidos en todo momento

Joey se sorprendió de lo caro en todo el menú pero no se detuvo en pedir todo lo que se le antojó porque después de todo a él no le costaría ni un solo centavo, Seto en comparación a él comió muy poco

—No quiero ser indiscreto, pero viene mucho por aquí ¿verdad Señor Kaiba?

—Que observador —respondió todo sarcástico, Joey realizó una mueca pero no dijo nada

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Deben ser los negocios ¿verdad?

—No —respondió bebiendo después un poco de su café —Mi hermano Mokuba siempre está arreglándome citas a ciegas

—No lo puedo creer —dijo bien sorprendido —Seguro quiere casarte. Casarlo —corrigió

—Se preocupa por mí, no quiere que me quede solo según él, pero en realidad a mí no me importa —le explicó todo serio y lo dejó pensando sobre eso

—Seguramente él elige chicas muy lindas para ti —dijo convencido, Seto lo confirmó

—Se acuestan conmigo a la primera cita, así que ninguna me ha llamado la atención para esposa —las palabras desvergonzadas de Kaiba lograron que Joey escupiera su jugo sobre la mesa y su jefe se enojó por esa reacción —Ten más modales Wheeler —lo regañó molesto y tratando de no gritarle

—Perdóname, es que yo no... Nunca imaginé ni pensé en Seto Kaiba y el sexo en la misma idea —confesó avergonzado, después Seto se dio cuenta que habló de más y solo tosió un poco

—Termina ya eso y vámonos —volteó hacia el mesero y pidió la cuenta.

Salieron de ahí, regresaron a la oficina ya casi para las once de la mañana, los pendientes se acumularon y ahora tenía un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, así que comenzaron las tareas de Joey archivando y acomodando todo para que Kaiba lo pudiera revisar bien

Se dieron las tres de la tarde y pararon un rato, pidieron comida a domicilio y comieron los dos en la oficina, pero lo que Joey no sabía es que era la primera vez que el jefe mayor comía con uno de los empleados, casi siempre Kaiba se iba a comer a algún lado o comía solo ahí, aunque tenía muchos empleados siempre estaba solo.

Ese primer día llegó a su fin, el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde y Seto le indicó a Joey que ahí terminaba su horario de trabajo y también se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa

—Puedo irme solo —insistió Joey

—Necio ¿se puede saber dónde diablos te podrás meter cargando tantas bolsas? —preguntó todo enojado porque su empleado no quería que lo llevara

—Tú mismo. Digo, usted mismo ha dicho que mi casa es una pocilga o un basurero, solo quiero evitarle el mal rato su majestad —explicó todo burlón

—No escucharé más tonterías, vamos, además tus compras siguen en mi auto —se acercó a él y lo jaló bien fuerte del brazo hacia fuera de la oficina

Subieron al auto y Seto lo dejó hasta la puerta de su casa, lo dejó que solo bajara todas las compras y se despidieron desde la ventanilla del carro

—Mañana temprano, ya no llegues con ningún traje, desayuna también, no te acostumbres a los lujos —le informó para que no se repitiera lo de ese día y Joey estuvo de acuerdo

—Gracias por todo Kaiba. Quiero decir, señor Kaiba —rascó su cabeza ligeramente sonrojado, Seto lo miró fijo y de repente apartó la mirada

No dijo nada y se alejó rápido de ahí en su auto, Wheeler observó todo sorprendido, esa última reacción fue muy extraña, pero no más que todas sus atenciones, más que como jefe, parecía que él se preocupaba como si fueran amigos. Sonrió emocionado, de pronto ya no se sentía tan solo, cuando Tristán se casó con Serenity sintió que ganó un hermano, pero también perdió a un amigo porque ya no se veían

Yugi se mudó al extranjero porque le dieron una beca para estudiar una maestría y se llevó con él a su abuelo, así que ni siquiera a él lo podía visitar, Tea por su parte ahora se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo y solo se comunicaban por mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, en realidad Joey estaba muy solo ahora que lo analizaba, su reencuentro con Kaiba era quizás parte de ese cambio que tanto estaba esperando.

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME, ME DA MUCHA EMOCIÓN, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR**


	4. Las lecciones de Joey

El reloj marcó las 9 con 0 minutos y Joey ya estaba ahí rayando el suelo de la oficina de lo rápido y eficaz que llegó, pero Kaiba todavía no lo hacía

—Típico de un jefe, a diestra y siniestra da órdenes que no es capaz de seguir —bufó todo molesto, pero luego sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, el aura negra y amargada de su jefecito santo estaba detrás de él

— ¿Has dicho algo acaso? —preguntó la voz lúgubre de Seto

Wheeler se volteó lentamente hacia él y fingió demencia, agitando las manos al frente

—No dije nada, estaba balbuceando nada más

—Más te vale —respondió también fingiendo demencia —Y a propósito, soy el jefe y llego cuando se me da la regalada gana ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí claro, no digo nada —respondió sarcástico y haciéndole una reverencia bien fingida, pero Kaiba lo ignoró de nuevo

—Wheeler, quiero que lleves unos papeles muy importantes, tienes que regresarlos firmados y foliados ¿crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó como para burlarse de él ya que era una tarea bien sencilla y Joey entendió el sarcasmo

—Tal vez no, es muy complicado —contestó en ese mismísimo tono

Kaiba lo miró con la vista fulminante que solía tener y Joey tragó saliva así bien duro

—Es bromita jefazo, dígame cuales papeles —se acercó al escritorio donde ahora estaba sentado su patrón y Seto estiró unos papeles hacia él

—Pide en Recursos Humanos un auto para que puedas realizar las tareas que te ordeno

Joey sonrió un poco chueco y luego se rio todo nervioso, rascándose la cabeza

—Sobre eso —sonrió preocupado —No sé manejar

La confesión de su empleado molestó a Kaiba, pero más que todo porque antes no le preguntó si podía o no manejar y ahora tenía a un inservible secretario ahí frente a él

—Le pediré a alguien que te lleve —dijo todo molesto

Seto agarró el teléfono y le llamó a otro de sus empleados, un chófer, el que se encargaba de llevar a todos lados a él cuando no quería conducir. En pocos minutos llegó el hombre

—Quiero que lleves a Joey a donde te indique ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí —respondió con orgullo

—Ahora vete y cumple con las instrucciones dentro del folder —ordenó a Joey, él asintió muchas veces, un poco nervioso

El chófer salió primero de la oficina y Joey iba atrás de él pero Seto lo detuvo

—Dime ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y poniéndolo bien nervioso

—Este pues… ¿Qué haré? No lo sé… qué hare… yo

—Dilo rápido

—Nada ¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco sonrojado

—Vamos a ir a una de mis pistas, te enseñaré a manejar, ya quedaste, no hagas otros planes ¿oíste? —cuestionó pero así en tono de orden, Joey tragó saliva

—Sí, está bien —dijo con su corazón agitado, no sabía porque de pronto pensó que lo invitaría a tener una cita con él

—Ahora sí vete —señaló con la mano la puerta

Joey bajó hasta el segundo piso con la carpeta en el brazo mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió arriba, Seto personalmente le enseñaría a manejar cuando bien pudo pagarle una escuela de manejo y ya

—Espero sea buen maestro y no como es jefe —pensó todo agüitado.

…

Esa primera semana de trabajo fue muy agotadora porque tuvo que aprender un montón de cosas de las que no tenía la más mínima idea y además era medio cabeza hueca, tuvo algunos errores menores que exasperaron a Seto pero al menos no fueron graves y no perdió su empleo

Ahora era sábado en la mañana y su jefe le indicó que lo quería afuera de su casa bien temprano porque iban a pasar todo el día juntos aprendiendo a manejar

Joey se probó muchos cambios de ropa antes de elegir el indicado y no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo si aquello no era una cita ni nada, solo aprendería a manejar pero estaba todo nervioso, y no precisamente por lo de la manejada, sino porque estaría todo el día con Kaiba después que toda la semana lo vio

—Ni hablar, vámonos ya —se echó porras a él mismo y salió de ahí

Subió al transporte público y vio la hora, estaba aun a tiempo. Para su suerte de ese día llegó muy bien y se sorprendió de ver la mansión Kaiba aunque había estado ahí antes

Un sirviente le abrió y lo dejó pasar, lo llevó hasta la oficina que tenía ahí su jefe y lo hizo esperar

—Buenos días —saludó Seto entrando a la oficinita, Joey lo miró entrar y mostró sorpresa por lo bien que iba vestido Seto, no elegante pero si muy bien y de buen gusto, se veía casual y relajado

Debía admitir que también muy guapo

—Hola —saludó medio sonrojado

—Supongo ya desayunaste —comentó convencido de que no se repetiría lo de la otra vez, pero Joey ni siquiera tuvo que responder, sus tripas lo hicieron por él —De nuevo —suspiró molesto— Vamos, debes desayunar algo

Le indicó que lo siguiera y aunque él ya había tomado alimentos lo esperó a que desayunara

Terminaron de estar ahí y Kaiba pidió que le prepararan su auto más feo y viejito porque no le prestaría uno de los mejores a Joey

Seto comenzó por enseñarle lo básico, para que servía la palanca, los botones, todas las funciones del tablero y algunos principios de mecánica, todo antes de ir a lo práctico, pero Wheeler estaba todo echo bolas porque nada se le grababa

—Entendiste ¿verdad? —preguntó como por veinteava a su empleado

—Claro que sí, yo entender rápido y bien —rascó su cabeza y Seto no le creyó nadita de nada por esa expresión tan sosa

—Mira, lo explicaré de nuevo

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Joey ni siquiera encendía un auto por primera vez, pero es que todo lo teórico le era bien difícil de asimilar, Kaiba estaba ya todo desesperado, pensando seriamente en mejor pagarle un instructor

—Tomemos un descanso por favor —suplicó Wheeler todo cansado

Kaiba estuvo de acuerdo y pidió que les llevaran a la pista algo de beber para refrescarse mientras tomaban un descanso, el agua de limón que les llevaron estaba bien buena, Joey se tomó dos litros de un jalón el solito

—Vaya —expresó entre el silencio que los tenía envueltos por varios minutos

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Estaba pensando en todo esto que tienes

— ¿Y?

—Dime una cosa Kaiba ¿no te sientes solo? —preguntó mirándolo así súper atento

—No te importa —respondió molesto

—Es que… sí me importa, por alguna razón —confesó un poco sonrojado, Seto que lo estaba viendo de ladito volteó a otro lado unos momentos

—Pues no debería… suficiente descanso, sigamos —ordenó poniéndose de pie, Joey no observó su expresión del rostro pero supuso que estaba muy cabreado, pero no fue así, la expresión de Seto era muy distinta a eso.

Terminaron ese sábado como a las 9 de la noche, Seto propuso que mejor en vez de irse hasta su casa y regresar temprano mañana, que era mejor quedarse a dormir ahí y después de todo su mansión estaba tan grande y con tantas habitaciones que ese no era ningún problema

Quizás el problema sería otro.

 **HOLA :D les dejo este capítulo pequeño, espero les haya gustado ¿qué esperan ver en este fic? quiero sus sugerencias jijiji, muchas gracias corazones, hasta el próximo episodio**


End file.
